


Ibal (Square)

by lferion



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Community: fan_flashworks, Cooking, Cultural Differences, Drabble, Gen, Misunderstandings, Other People;s Pictures, Square
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-03
Updated: 2017-01-03
Packaged: 2018-09-14 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9186539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: A cultural misunderstanding





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Morgynleri for encouragement & sanity checking. 
> 
> Originally posted to Fan Flashworks [here](https://fan-flashworks.dreamwidth.org/576937.html) for the challenge 'Square'.

Dwarves were confoundedly confusing, Bilbo thought for the umpty-umth time. He'd thought Bofur and Bombur (and Bifur, but it was much harder to tell with him), not to mention the three youngest, had started to really accept him as part of the expedition. Certainly they'd all of them been enthusiastic about the rabbits with cloud-berry sauce, hazelnuts and onions he had concocted. Now Bofur was calling him a 'square fellow' and the others were chiming right in! Smiling! As if it weren't a put-down!

Bombur clued him in. Of course it was a compliment — perfect lines and angles, how not?

* * *


End file.
